SwapTales of the Underground Stars
by multixfandomxmaniac
Summary: Swap/Tale crossover; yes indeed. With some fluffy shenanigans between Swap!Napstabot and UT!Mettaton... Anyways, just a series of prompts featuring the SwapTale ghost cousins. I was meant to start posting these in May and then post one every week but… you're all lucky; you get the first prompt early! :D First fanfic in a while; please be gentle with reviews. c:
1. Prompt 1 - Rain

Nobody asked how he'd gotten up there. but Napstabot was quite content on **not** getting down from the roof that morning. It was quiet, and the best place he could lie back and listen (and edit) his music if need-be… and the slant in the rooftop proved the most comfortable position to lie down in. Wind tousled gently at short white hair and a faint sigh escaped the blue robot's lips.

"Ya gotta hand it ta human kind… Got kinda a nice atmosphere on the surface; nothing the Underground could provide," he recited aloud; blue optics then brightening to life as he glanced up at the sky. Napstabot found himself chuckling. "Ahh yeah, I could get used ta this…"

He lay a moment longer staring up at the sky, then letting blue eyes offline as he fell back into a relaxed state. The weather this week had him reminiscing over Waterfall's atmosphere, and he sensed he missed it – it was probably the one thing about his old home he missed. As for what reminded him of Hotland…

The thought about it brought a chuckle from his vocals. His pink-built companion had already voiced his complaints about the warmer weather above-ground. Come to think about it, Mettaton had made complaint about a few things, especially their living ideal. Well, it was hard to get anything to begin with when the humans didn't accept currency in Gs…

A cold substance against the robot's cheek threw him from his thoughts, and he didn't pay much mind to it until he was hit with a few more and then finally sat himself up, bright blue eyes focused on the sky. Waterfall reminder.

"Knew that grey sky meant something…" Napstabot said to himself, sitting still a moment longer only to move when the drops of rain became too heavy to bear.

"Blooky darling, you better be thinking about coming in now!"

Despite being told not to, it didn't seem like the pink robot was going to give up that nickname – he'd used it for _his_ ghostly cousin, and was now using it for the robotic DJ. Not that Napstabot minded; it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Metta; you don' have to come get me," he called down, easing his way along the roof-tiles before getting to a spot he could comfortably get down from. The rain had gotten heavier and would probably prove a challenge in actually getting down but, he'd been through worse. "Once… I figure out how to get down without slipping…"

The pink robot emerged from under the shelter of the roof in a plastic raincoat, which probably wasn't the most suitable thing for someone made of metal in this weather, and peered up at him in concern.

"Do I need to get the ladder again?" he groaned.

"Nah, I can do it!"

" _Please_ be careful, Blooky…"

Napstabot peered down at him briefly, then moved to situate himself so he could drop down safely to the ground from the roof. That was easy enough; fitting his fingers into the gaps of the tiles as he pushed himself backwards off the roof.

"See? Nothing I can't handle, MettaTON!" The exclamation was followed by a startled shriek as he lost his grip on the slippery tiles and slid the rest of the way down, landing hard on his back as he hit the ground. Mettaton darted over in fear.

"Blooky?! Napstabot darling, are you alright!?" he called, kneeling by the downed robot's side and helping him to sit up. It took him a second to get his systems rebooted from the fall, but the blue robot eventually dizzily shook his head.

"Yeah I… I'm okay… I think..."

"You silly goose, darling…" Mettaton giggled; a laugh from Napstabot to follow as they both sat on the path in the ever-falling rain. White and black hair had now plastered against their faces from the downpour, yet both robots were both still giggling over the blue robot's sudden fall. It was only after a couple of shocks from the water getting into their circuitry did they finally get up and dart inside for shelter.


	2. Prompt 2 - Memory

**So, I said 1st May I'd start uploading these. I forgot...  
It's now the 9th May and, I apologise for that. Um, university stress is upon me so I will be doing my best but, academics come first unfortunately. **

**...**

 **Enjoy the second prompt! :D**

* * *

"… Blooky, did you use to live on a snail farm too? I… I just figured I'd ask…"

The blue and pink robots had been quietly enjoying the outside; Mettaton reading and Napstabot seemingly focused as one hand held one side of his headphones to his audial while the other spun a disc on his portable station. He performed the comical record scratch at the pink robot's question.

"Mn, yeah… Why's that?"

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Mettaton continued after a beat of silence – he knew how he was about the memory. Because the other was technically him from another timeline, did he feel the same way too?

Napstabot said nothing for the longest time. Happstablook had been devastated when they learned he was leaving, but the pale-pink ghost had also been really happy for their cousin, encouraging he follow his dreams. The blue robot realised now just how caught up in fame he had become after leaving their small property in Waterfall, and while in thought glanced up at Mettaton, who held a look of confusion over his silence. Without even having to ask, he realised he might have fallen to the same fate.

"… Sometimes. Now that we're on the surface I, keep in touch with Happy quite a bit but… it ain't the same as actually **being** there, ya know?" he finally responded, twirling the disc around once more in its place. "I was just, so sure Haps wanted me to go… seein' as I talked about it so much…"

"Blooky and I too…" Mettaton then spoke up, nodding his head in agreement as he set the book aside. "The fame… just caught up with me so quickly, I wasn't, aware how horrible I had been to the poor darling about getting this new body…"

"Getcha completely," Napstabot agreed as he ran a hand down his face. "Dang, now I actually feel really bad about it… Ya think they're doing okay?"

"Happy and Blooky? Oh I'm sure, darling; they have the help of one another now, just as we do. They probably have the _best_ Thundersnail races!"

"Heh, yeah…" the blue robot mused, expression distant as he removed the cap from his head and hooked his thumbs underneath the rim. Thundersnail memories… Happstablook was always the best at it; Napstabot himself seemed to encourage his snail too far to the point the poor thing would end up running the race backwards. The memories hurt his SOUL; he missed it. He missed _his_ cousin. He hadn't realised it was tears he shed until they burned at his cheeks, a gloved hand helping to brush them away. Dear sweet Mettaton…

"Sorry darling… I didn't know you missed them that much," the pink robot apologised, brushing away acid tears with a fragile smile. Napstabot didn't have to know him to figure out what that look meant… "I miss them too…"

"They have each other, like you said," the blue robot said quickly, taking Mettaton's hand in his own and getting up while helping the other to his feet. He quickly replaced his cap atop his head and cast a glance out to the area where they'd resigned. "We can't be there for them, but they can. And… one day we'll visit again… hopefully… maybe…"

 _Without messing up the timelines… again…_

Papyrus was still mad about that, and he figured the other Sans would be too. Well, it had already happened and wasn't something they could fix, especially not with both Napstablook and Napstabot being in their opposite timelines. They were stuck that way for now.

"… Want to go lie on the ground and feel like trash to get your mind off it?" Mettaton suggested hopefully. "It's a-…"

"Family tradition," Napstabot finished at the same time, shooting the pink robot a light-hearted grin. "Sure. I'd love to."


End file.
